


The Slippery Willy

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Slippery Willy

“Becca! Look at that guy over there!” You pointed towards a gentleman stripper dressed in a silver robe with red boxing gloves and shorts. “He is so gorgeous. I need him over here!”

“No problem. I got you, babe!” Becca hollered over the music bumping in the strip club called, “The Slippery Willy.”

Becca could whistle over anything, this music would be no exception. All the strippers and patrons looked towards us as the shrill shriek came from her small little frame. This was Becca’s bachelorette party, but she knew you needed some fun in your life. 

“Hey Rocky! Come over here and dance for my girl!” She hollered, causing the sexy stripper to dance his way over to you.

“I’ll be right back!” Becca yelled in your ear. “I need to drain the ditch.” You both burst out laughing. Way too many shots. Definitely, too many.

You briefly watched her walk into the crowd. A soft touch on your cheek brought your attention back to the stage. There he was. This amazing Adonis, standing before you, smiling down with the most devilish grin. Like, he knew he would have you in a puddle at the end of the night, if not have you as well. His eyes were a glowing light blue against the lights, his hair, a lovely shade of chestnut, pulled back into a man bun. His hips gyrated in small slow circles as he slunk down the golden pole. You couldn’t help notice the thick bulge hiding in his shorts. You licked your lips as dirty thoughts rolled through your mind. He managed to avert your attention to his face, his eyes boring into you with the intent to fuck you all night long if he could. You blushed profusely. His eyes said it all. 

He bent down, cupped your ear and whispered softly. “My name is Alex.” His breath brushed across your shoulder. “Help me take off my gloves.”

Alex held out his hands for you. As you tugged off one of his gloves and threw it to the side of the stage, he grabbed you with his free hand, pulling you to the stage. A chair had been placed in the middle of the stage. He pulled off his other glove, throwing it to the side then picked you off your feet, whisking you to the chair. He took the silky belt from his robe to wrap around your wrists. 

“I can tell you want me. I want you too.” He purred as his lips brushed against the shell of your ear. 

The other women in the club were throwing ones, tens, fives, shit, there was even a hundred or two in there! You could see the envy in their eyes, feel their seething looks boring into your skin. You didn’t care. This glorious man was about to touch you and excite you in ways you hadn’t felt in a long time. Too long. 

Alex signaled to the DJ to play his song, PnB Rock – Face. The lights went out. He bent over behind you like he was giving you instructions, licked the shell of your ear, taking in a deep breath, inhaling your scent. His breath was quivering as he exhaled against your neck.

“I’m going to take you for a ride.” He mumbled against your neck as the music started. 

He moved in front of you, his ocean blue eyes blown with lust. He slid his palms up your thighs.

“Open those pretty legs. Let me see what you got, baby girl.” He purred, sliding your skirt towards your hips, spreading your legs wide. The other women went wild. Hoots and hollers roared through the club.

He licked his lips as he saw your silky pink panties already wet. His fingers gingerly crawled their way up to your throbbing pussy. He stuck his face between your legs, inhaling your scent. He snaked out his tongue quickly, tasting your sweet juices. 

“Alex! They are watching!” You shrieked and moaned at the same time.

“I know they’re watching. That’s the point. It’s my job baby.” He grinned, standing up to roll his hips in your face.

Slowly, he stripped off his silver robe, throwing it to the side of the stage. His abs were well defined, his arms looked like they could drag a Cadillac a half a mile and still be raging for more. Alex ran palms down your arms, untying your wrists and placed your palms on his chest. You could feel his heart racing. At least you knew yours wasn’t the only one skipping beats. He dragged your hands down his chest, to the waistband of his boxers. 

He bent down to your ear and whispered. “Pull them off baby girl. You won’t regret it.” He stood back up, grinning down at you. 

The sides of his red boxing shorts gave way as you tugged on the waistband, revealing a pair of tight silky red briefs. His cock was huge and damn near poking out of the band of his briefs. You could tell by just how he was looking at you, he was fully hard and ready to fuck. His fingers ran through your hair, pushing your head into his crotch. God, how you just wanted to have a mouthful of that for a second. Just one. 

Alex slowly wiggled his hips as he crouched down. “Get ready for a ride, baby girl.” He growled, hooking his arms under your knees and picked you up with your pussy in his face. 

You felt his hot breath against your clit and moaned involuntarily. He wiggled his head back and forth, his nose nuzzling against your throbbing clit, you were so excited, you came down his chin. You felt him giggle into your pussy as he slowly dropped you down his chest, making sure to feel your juices rub down his chest and abs. His eyes bore into you with such lust it made you quiver in your soul. He licked his lips, sticking his tongue out to lap up the cum from his chin. 

“I’ll be right back baby girl.” He whispered as he rubbed his cock against your pussy. 

You laid there giggling like a school girl as you watched him work the crowd. The moves that man had made you imagine what he could do to you in the bedroom. You watched him gyrate and roll his hips, he dropped down to the floor and began humping it. Oh, God. The way his hips rolled almost made you cum just watching him. 

Becca appeared at the side of the stage where you were. “Hey, girl! When Rocky gets done with you, come to room B. I have a surprise for you!”

‘Oh lord. What does she have planned now?’ You thought to yourself with a bit of sadness knowing this would be over soon and you might not see Alex again.

Alex made his way back to you. He wiggled and thrust his hips as he squatted his way down to your face. He kicked back his legs and began slowly pumping throbbing cock against your face. He slithered his way down your body, placing himself between your legs and ran his length against your folds. 

He looked down at you beneath him and purred. “You want this? Don’t you baby? You’re drooling for it. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“Yes, I do. I want you to fuck me into oblivion. I don’t even care if they are watching.” You moaned in his ear.

“Soon, baby. Soon.” He growled, pulling you up from the floor as his set ended. “Take a bow.” 

You bowed graciously as the women cheered for you just as loud as they did for him. Your legs were like Jell-O. Women around you patted you on the shoulder and congratulated you as you left the stage. You were still having issues finding your footing. A gentleman came up to you and took you to the room Becca had gotten for you. You had almost forgotten with all of the excitement. 

Inside this private room, you found Becca getting a lap dance from a cowboy who performed right before ‘Rocky.’ She was shoving ones down his briefs and giggling profusely. She was drunk off her ass and had a cocktail in each hand.

“Oh Y/N! There you are! I have a surprise for you!” She screeched in an annoying way she always does when she gets shit faced. 

A door on the side of the room opened and Alex walked into the room. His face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Well look at this. I guess you have me for the rest of the night baby girl.” He said, sauntering towards you. 

He brought his thumb to your lips, lightly tracing your bottom lip. You snaked out your tongue, tasting the sweet saltiness of his skin. He pushed his thumb into your mouth, slowly circling your tongue. You playfully licked and sucked it. Alex took your hand, leading you to a curtained off area of the room. 

You looked back at Becca and mouthed. “Thank you so much!” And made the ‘oh so hot’ face. She gave you the thumbs up and enjoyed her cocktails and talked to the cowboy.

Behind the curtain was a round bed with red silk sheets. Alex wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. His lips were like velvet and his tongue moved in your mouth just like his dance moves. You moaned into the kiss as he slid a hand down your ass and squeezed firmly. Your nimble fingers removed the ponytail holder from his bun, releasing a beautiful mane of chestnut locks. You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged lightly. Alex groaned into the kiss and you felt his cock twitch against your stomach. 

“You sure you want this?” He whispered, kissing down your jaw to your ear.

“Yes! Please.” You whined, his fingers delving into your panties and lightly flicked your clit.

“Good. I’ve wanted you since I spied you offstage.” He purred in your ear.

Alex hooked his arms around your thighs, picking you up to place you on the bed, your ass hanging from the end. He slowly removed your panties, throwing them across the room. His soft lips feathered against your inner thigh, trailing to your aching pussy. His palm caressed it’s way up your other thigh. You felt his tongue begin to trace your folds up one side and down the other. An explosion of pleasure rolled through your soul as he sucked in your clit and gently flicked your U spot lightly with his tongue. Your legs violently shook as a rolling orgasm traveled from your core. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Alex!” You moaned loudly, grabbing at the sheets.

Alex flicked his tongue faster causing you to explode down his chin. You grabbed handfuls of his hair pulling his face closer to your pussy. You wanted more. You needed more. 

“Greedy little girl, aren’t you?” He questioned as he looked up at you, lapping the juices from his chin again. 

“Yes! Please, Alex. Fuck me now!” You begged.

“Mmm. I’m going to take my time with you my sweet.” He purred, his fingers quickly unbuttoning your blouse to release your beautiful breasts.

His eyes grew wide as he admired your figure. He licked then bit his bottom lip as he slipped off your skirt. You tugged at his briefs, wanting to release the monster you so admired on stage. Alex slid his briefs off, his fully erect cock smacking his stomach. 

“Scoot back.” Alex demanded as he crawled on top of you. His warm skin felt like electricity as it softly touched yours. 

His hair cascaded around his face as he peered down at you. He had such a sweet smile and such kind eyes. He stared intently into your eyes as he gently parted your pussy lips and slid in the head of his cock. He rolled his hips around, teasing you, making you want more. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to pull him into you. Alex grinned and held his position. 

“How bad do you want me? Scream it for me.” He groaned in your ear, getting caught off guard as you contracted your walls hard around the tip of his cock.

You begged. “Fuck me, Alex! Fuck me now! I want you! I need you! Please!” You were a squirming mess underneath him. You dug your nails deep into his shoulders.

Alex obliged, pushing himself in you fully. You moaned as he stretched you completely. He slowly rolled his hips like he was on the dance floor. You had never felt such pleasure from a man before. 

“Keep your eyes open. I want to see you when you cum.” He groaned as he felt you milking his cock. 

He grabbed one of your legs, hooking it over his shoulder. His thrusts were slow and steady. Each thrust lightly brushing your g-spot. You felt your core tingling, growing through your body, into your limbs. Your body shook, you moaned and screamed breathlessly as he brought you to the edge. It felt like lightning shot from every part of your body as a wave of pure ecstasy flowed through your soul. 

His arms began to falter as he was being brought to the edge as well. You clenched your walls around his cock tight, milking him as hard as you could. He collapsed on top of you and bit your shoulder hard as he released himself deep inside you. Your fingers played with his hair as he heavily breathed into your neck. 

“So, when can I see you again?” He murmured against your neck.

“Soon Alex. Soon.” You smirked.

‘This was the best bachelorette party ever.’ You thought, praising the day another one of your friends gets married and you can do this again.


End file.
